Third Job
Fighter Infantryman Swordsman This class has a sleep spell, heal skill, mp buff and mp regen. skill, 3 AOE (swordstorm, earthquake and bloody sky) and a ranged attack skill. The sleep spell and the ranged attack skill require a sword to use. Sword storm (a long distance AOE with the best damage multiplier vs. mp cost of any AOE skill you can get until the 4th class) does not require a sword to be used. Earthquake (2H skill) and bloody sky (1H skill) make it easy for players to AOE as either a 2H or 1H character, especially with the long distance sword storm. The ranged attack skill (sonic boom) also requires a sword but is the only ranged attack skill that is based on physical power (strength) besides the aforementioned sword storm. Mercenary This is a human only class with a 2H focus (you can use 1H and shield but it will not provide any new 1H skills or upgrade existing ones). It is offensively oriented and includes a passive 3% attack bonus and +90 critical. Skills such as fighter's heart and warrior form also are upgraded. Characters who were warriors before tend to go 1v1 with monsters at this stage because they lack HAE (heavy armor expertise) and if they go 1H they will have only one AOE (Blazing body that is based on int). The Mercenary class also receives higher level risk taker and access to the upgraded forms of uppercut and crash blow (earthquake and burning crash respectively). Both have a chance of stunning opponents making it useful for PvP. Mage Priest they preach! Sorcerer Mage Monk monks are emo characters they mostly live in mountains preferably high places because they want to commit suicide, i mean they hate civilization and they prefer to be alone meditating. MONK! Rogue Archer some use pure vit for archers good in tank! dont use bow instead use 2 shield! Thief dont change into this class. this character is bad! stealing peoples money. dont do that okay? thief builds are usually wisdom for mana! good! Scout The Scout is Tier 3 Elf only job class of the Rogue archetype. The class does not specialize in either dagger or bow, instead a scout is a hybrid. The Scout is not as powerful as pure builds specializing in a certain weapon, but what it loses in power it gains in buffs and support. STR and DEX are recommended for this class. The Scout focuses on using the best of the Voyager and Ruffian classes. Upon becoming a Scout you receive most of the passives from the second tier class which you did not pick. For example, if you chose Voyager as a second tier class, you missed out on the skill "Detect hole", but as a Scout you will be able to learn it. Scouts are more useful as buffers as their buffs "Whispering Wind" and "Side Step" increase critical rate and evasion respectively becoming useful buffs for any party. As a Scout you receive the following bonuses: Added level to critical damage, and added level to MP regeneration.